Black Roses
by kingnapo92
Summary: Sry i had to delete and repost wouldnt let me read reviews. Naruto brings Sasuke back finally gets banished. Tsunade reveals heritage as the fourths son. Now hes back but with new problems, NaruHinaIno. S/S Bashing TO THE MAX! Not enough of those out R
1. Chapter 1

My newest fan fic Black Roses.

Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village only to be banished for attacking a fellow leaf nin. Two particular girls are so shocked and upset they left the village. A few months Jariya was in Tsunade's office giving a report on the Akaski.

"When my spy got their only this was left." He pulled a black rose from the scroll he carried. While Tsunade inspected it he continued. "Apparently there was another incident in Wave. Only instead of a black rose they found a note saying the land of waves is under the protection of the moon goddess, the flower princess and the demon of the forest. I have been trying to find out more on the group but they work in complete secrecy. None of my spies have been able to locate them."

Tsunade listened to the report but noticed the rose had a shapened end on it. She then threw the rose at the target in the room, i mean Jiraiya. He ducked and watched as the rose flew as straight as a kunai. It then buried its self deep in the wall. Tsunaded and Jariya were half expecting it to be under a henge and tried to break it but they were shocked when neither of them could do it.

"This is a real rose? But no flower is supposed to be able to be used as a weapon." Tsunade said.

"I dont know but whoever these people are i sure hope they never become our enemies." The toad sage answered.

"Whys that?"

"Because according to a spy i had near the hidden rain village they were able take down an entire army. They have no village and therefore no allies but the entire army was wiped off the face of the earth from THREE people. I am guessing it was them." Jariya said. "I hope we can convince them not to attack us."

"I agree. But if they belong to no village then it would be beneficial to us if they became our allies." Tsunade nodded.

"In the mean time we have to go announce the biggest mistake the council has ever made." Jariya said suddenly perked up.

"Even though he wont be hear to enjoy this, this would be the greatest birthday present the gaki had ever gotten." They both looked to a picture of Naruto on the Hokages desk. "Happy birthday Naruto." They both said.

The council was waiting for the Hokage to step in and say what she had to say. The door opened but instead of Tsunade, Jiraiya stepped in. "Listen up she wants to make a speech so get your old asses outside." and with that he left. The shinobi and civilan councils looked completely confused but got up and went outside.

Once out side they saw the remaining Konoha 12 and the entire civilain population. They all turned to the 5th Hokage and waited for her speech to begin.

"Citizens and shinobi of Konoha. Today marks the 16th anniversery of the Fourth Hokage had defeated the Kyubi no Kitsune." The crowd erupted into cheers. "SHUT UP I WASNT FINISHED!" the cheering subsided. "However the younger generation was lied to. The 4th did not kill the demon. He merely sealed it away in a small boy. That boy was his son. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the crowd erupted again but this time with shouts of 'LIAR!' "The demon is not the Yondaime's son.' ect. "ENOUGH! Yes Naruto is the Yondaime's son. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki. I was the one that helped give birth to him. Myself and Jiraiya were named his godparents but we were lied to by someone saying that he had died. But when we heard he was alive we wanted to level this place to the ground..."

"But you didnt because you wanted to protect Naruto to make up for you not being there for him right?" a voice said. Tsunade and Jaraiya looked around but saw nothing. "Who said that? By order of the council i order you to-" some random council member began but was interupted by a female voice that sounded familair. "Shut up shithead. My man doesnt take orders from anyone." "Well outside the bedroom." another familiar voice said.

By this time the ANBU not on Danzo's side were on high alert. All the Konoha nins were braced for who ever was saying that. Suddenly the wind picked up and beside Tsunade was a mini tornado of black rose petals. Then three figures appered in the middle of the tornado two girls one guy. All three had hoods on conceling their faces.

"If i may ask who the hell are you?" the old pervert half asked half yelled.

"Ladies first." The guy motioned to start.

"I am the Flower Princess, the Beautiful Nightmare, the Wife of the Demon of the Forest. I am Ino Yamanaka." Ino announced taking off here black robe. Many men, Jaraiya included, had been lifted of the ground from the force of the nose bleeds they had. Ino had on a purple skin tight tank top that was 2 inches away from revealing the girls, a purple miniskirt to a length that the guys could tell the color of her panties (cookie to those who get it right), purple fingerless lace glove traveling up to her elbow on her right hand and a purple battle coat with black flames licking the bottom and the kanji for princess on the back.

The next figure began as soon as the crowd recovered. "I am known as the Moon Goddess, the Shy Killer, the Maiden of The Waterfall, the second wife of the Demon of the Forest, Hinata Hyuga." Even more nosebleeds. Hinata was wearing a mesh shirt with white battle coat. She too was wearing a miniskirt but this one was slightly more modest. After five minutes the guys were back up on there feet and wondring who the guy was, well the civilans were, the shinobi knew who it was.

"I am know as many things. I am the Demon of the Forest, i am the adoptive grandson of the Third, son of the Fourth, and godson of the Fifth. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Golden Maelstrom,the hero of Wave, Snow(spring), Suna and Demon Country. The king of all tailed beasts, the new kyuubi no kitsune but most importantly I AM THE WORLDS NUMBER 1 MOST UNPREDICATABLE KNUCKLEHEAD PRANKMASTER NINJA AND FUTURE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT BITCHES!"

Naruto had on his black and orange jacket opened to reveal the necklace Tsunade gave him shining proudly, a black muscle shirt that was hugging his chest showing of his abs (insert Ino and Hinata blushing) his black and red battle coat from his sage mode, black pants with a kunai holster on his right leg.

He looked at Tsunade and smiled not one of his fake smiles but a genuine smile. He walked up and hugged her. "I'm back Kaa-san," he whispered. "I am back and i am here to stay. I won't leave you alone ever again."

Tsunade did the last thing anybody expected her to do. She cried and hugged him back. She was crying because 1 This was the real Naruto and not one from her imagination (yes she missed him that much He was like a son to her and a mother always misses there kids when they go away for a while.) and 2 he called her his mother instead of Granny like he usually does.

All in all it was a perfect family moment.

But all good things must come to an end.

Within seconds Sasuke Uchiha and his loyal bitch Sakura Haruno along with ROOT ANBU surrounded them.

"Naruto Uzumaki you have violated your banishment so therefore you must now be executed by order of Danzo-sama" Sasuke smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

_He looked at Tsunade and smiled not one of his fake smiles but a genuine smile. He walked up and hugged her. "I'm back Kaa-san," he whispered. "I am back and i am here to stay. I won't leave you alone ever again."_

_Tsunade did the last thing anybody expected her to do. She cried and hugged him back. She was crying because 1 This was the real Naruto and not one from her imagination (yes she missed him that much He was like a son to her and a mother always misses there kids when they go away for a while.) and 2 he called her his mother instead of Granny like he usually does. _

_All in all it was a perfect family moment._

_But all good things must come to an end._

_Within seconds Sasuke Uchiha and his loyal bitch Sakura Haruno along with ROOT ANBU surrounded them. _

_"Naruto Uzumaki you have violated your banishment so therefore you must now be executed by order of Danzo-sama" Sasuke smirked._

"Hey emo king miss me much?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Baka who the hell would miss you anyway?" Sakura screeched. "Ino-pig i dont know what you and White eyes saw in that moron."

"Simple Forehead banshee bitch." Ino said. "Hes kind loyal protective strong sweet and really really good in the sack."

Naruto blush at this.

"I dont want to here about Naruto's personal life yet. Sasuke Sakura stand down now." Tsunade ordered.

"Hell no you old bitch. Danzo-sama said you should have never been hokage. You are weak and i will not live in a weak village." Sasuke said. He spat straight at Tsunade only to have Naruto take it for her. Suddenly Tsunade had an evil idea. "As the Hokage i grant a full pardon to one Naruto Uzumaki, one Ino Yamanaka, one Hinata Hyuga. I am also hiring them as my personal bodygaurds effective immedeatly. Now Naruto-chan could you do your kaa-san a favor and take out the trash." She asked in a sweet voice that promised pain and/or death.

"Aww just got back and your making me do chores. Oh well this wont take long." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"ROOT. Attack the Hokage." Noone moved. "I said Attack!" They all slump over and collapes dead. "What the fuck?" Sasuke turned and saw Hinata with blood on her hands licking it off.

"Hmm? I'm sorry. Did you need them for something? I guess they wont be doing much anymore." Hinata said casually as she continued to lick the blood of her hands.

"YOU BITCH!" a banshee screeched.

She charged at Hinata who side stepped it and tripped her. Sakura got right back up and charged again. "You know if it didnt work the first time what makes you think it will work a second time?" She dodged again. Sakura turned and tried to uppercut Hinata who, in a show of great flexiblity, bent over backwards like she didnt have a spine. She then brought her leg up and punted Sakura 20 ft into the air. "Im still tired from killing the so called 'ANBU'. Ino could you take care of her for me?"

Ino smiled and said "You bet your sexy ass i will." She skipped over to Hinata grabbed her head and planted a hot kiss on her. As the two started to moan into it Naruto, a majority of the male population and somehow the dead ROOT ANBU got nosebleeds.(Sasuke is a gay emo boy he just uses Sakura to revive his clan) The two broke apart Hinata with a blush and ruined panties and Ino with her whole body feeling hot.

"I am so going to enjoy tonight." Ino said as she slapped Hinata's sqeaked and blushed. Ino then got into battle stance. Sakura was now getting out of her newly made crater and unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Ino just sighed _Forehead youre still weak_ "Petal Storm!" she cried out. From out of nowhere a huge garden of black roses sprung up and their petals swarmed Sakura. Sakura tried to punch her way out but the petals nearly shredded her hand. "AHHHH! What the hell?" "Like it its my personal jail cell i use to trap anyone i want. The more justu whether it tai, gen or nin, the tighter it becomes. Most dont believe me but hey find out for yourself." Ino explained.

_I have to get out of this. I cant let Sasuke see me as weak!_ "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!" Her puny fireballs didnt stand a chance against the chakra made petals. As promised the cage got smaller. Sakura got sliced again and thought it was Ino who did it so she tried to punch her but hit more petals. The cage got smaller and smaller until it was finally slicing Sakura every where. She still lived but she was wounded pretty badly. Sasuke was dissappointed. The top kunochi was taken down in no time flat. She was only to be used as a baby maker while he was allowed to fuck any one (guys) he wanted.

Naruto smiled at his second favorite blond. She really came a long way from her fangirl days. He then turned his attention to Sasgay. "Well emo boy ready for round two?"

Sasuke was scared even if he wouldnt admit it. He quickly grabbed his baby making tool and vanished. Naruto was pissed off. "COWARDLY PIECE OF UCHIHA TRASH. I WILL DESTROY YOU" At that precise moment Naruto's stomache decided to make its presence known. After a loud rumbling that was heard throughout the land of fire Naruto somehow turned chibi and was complaing "I'm !" and que the Konoha wide face plant.

Tsunade smiled. She missed her brat even if he drove her insane. The old pervert was damn proud of his godson. For one he was nailing two girls at the same time. and two he had taken the two of the three worst hopes for kunochi and turned them into beautiful assassins. Again all good things must come to an end. A non root ANBU found Tsunade and gave her this message. "The oh so honorable council request the presence of you Hokage-sama, as well as Hyuga, Yamanaka, and these are their words not mine so dont shoot the messenger the Kyuubi brat."

"Thank you Hawk." Hawk bowed and shushined away.

"AFTER we get my son something to eat." Tsunade thought.

_King Napo here. I would like to thank you for the wait. I just could not figure out what to do with this chap but he i eventually got it up till 1 in the morning too. I also want to apologize for abandoning The Vixens. I just couldnt go anywhere with it. but hopfully that will be the only FF i abandon. Expect more updates now that its summer._


	3. ON HOLD

Listen up people.

I have to tell you that my story updates will be on temp haitus due to the fact that i am going for basic training in the Navy.

i am not repeat NOT GOING TO ABONDON MY STORIES

but heres a run down of stories

MK story Original Kombatant

Dakota's Harem:

Kitana

Mileena

Jade

Skarlet

Li Mei

Naruto stories:

Deadly blondes

Naruto's harem

Naruko

Ino

Hinata

Other pairings

IrukaAnkoKurenai

Demon Maelstrom of Pirates

Naruto's Crew/Harem

Hinata-Navigator

Anko-Interogator/Sharpshooter

Kurenai-Historian/Archeologist/Interogator

Young Tsunade-Doc

Haku-Chef

Tayuya-Musician

Tenten- Secondary fighter/shipwright

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Mercer

Still trying to figure out next plot

Naruto the Sage of the beasts

Current Beasts

Tigeress (Lana)

Bear (Hugo)

Snake (Sena)

Fox (Akane)

Wolf (Arcanine)

Eagle (Altair)

Future Beasts:

Shark

Panther

and other suggestions

PLEASE NOT I AM NOT ABONDONING MY FF'S

ALSO THIS IS ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES


End file.
